1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer power supply that is equipped with a switching device to turn off the power on the mainboard and cut off the standby power of the peripherals when the host computer is in a standby state. More particularly, the present invention relates to an innovative one which permits activation of the power supply by the start button of the host computer, and supply power to the mainboard and the connected peripherals simultaneously. When the computer is turned off, the standby power consumption of the power supply is only about 0.002 watt for better energy conservation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A common power supply (A) (shown in FIG. 1) for a computer unit is equipped with an AC outlet (B) connected with external AC, which is converted into stable DC via various electronic parts (C), and then linked to the host computer by bus (D). When the host computer and peripherals are in standby state, the power supply (A) is still connected with external AC power supply.
When the host computer and peripherals are in standby state, the power supply (A) is connected with external AC power supply, so the live electronic parts (C) will still consume power. A power switch (E) is set on the back of the casing of the host computer (A), requiring you to manually operate it with some trouble. Moreover, the computer peripherals (e.g.: screen and multi-media parts) can be wired with the host computer or connected with AC via other power sockets. When the host computer is turned off but the power supply isn't switched off, it is required to cut off the switch of the peripherals, leading to possible power waste if you forget or neglect to turn off the peripherals.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.